1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a laser irradiation apparatus and a sealing method of an organic light emitting display element using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting display element is most widely used among organic semiconductor elements, and has a relatively simple structure. The organic display element is self-emissive unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus it does not require an additional back light so that an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages of a slim thickness and a reduced weight. Thus, recently, the OLED display has been actively developed as a display panel of portable data terminals such as mobile computers, portable cellular phones, portable game devices, electronic books.